Eee Adventures
by Funny Angy77
Summary: Luuh la humana(LuuhFionna) deside salir de su aldea para buscar aventuras pero se encuentra con una Semi-Felina Angy(Yoop) y Fiore la vampira(FiioreMarcy)...Esto se comvertira en una aventura divertida
1. Chapítulo 1:La Chica Rara

**Esta es mi nueva historia...Ok...No sere como Fiore(FioreMarcy) que tiene mil historias y jamas termina ninguna xD**

**Yoop si lo are jajajaj pero tenganmen paciensia hasta que tenga mi netbook sip? Esta historia sera mas sobre mi(AngyCake),Luuh,(LuuhFionna) y Fiore(FiioreMarcy-Aun nose por que las dos "i" en su nombre xD) Los personajes estan en mi deviant sip? Ya les pasare el enlace mas adelante...**

_En unas tierras diferentes...Estaban lejos tanto como Ooo como para Aaa...Eran tierras algo desconocidas pero muy pobladas al igual que las otras, alla muy pocos humanos sobrevivieron, la poblacion de Vampiros eran pocas pocas...Las de Semi-Felinos nada ya...Miles de especies extintas por la lluvia radiactiva, a diferencia de los mundos Ooo y Aaa que muchos murieron por "La Guerra De Los Champiñones", Esta tierra aun se permanecia viva y varios humanos pararon a ella...Esta historia comienza en una aldea...Para ser mas precisos..._

**{En la Aldea Prisma}**

_Solo se oian los gritos de los niños jugando,chocando espadas de madera, callendose a los canales, jugando con mascotas...La Aldea Prisma permanecio durante años con bastante gente pero cada día muchos morian por el ataque de los perrosables...Perros gigantes con enormes colmillos que matarian a una persona en segundos, cada año morian de 30-60 personas,,,,La poblacion era cada vez menos...Muchos deseaban matarlos pero nadie jamas pudo...Eran dificiles de cazar..._

_En la ventana de una casa...No muy grande, estaba sentada una joven...De cabello negro,tenia tan solo 14 años...Era toda una guerrera para su edad, desde luego no era normal...Se sentaba siempre en lo mas alto para obervar la felicidad de los niños...Su anelo mas grande era salir de las puertas de la Aldea para buscar aventuras, peliar contra zombies, escalar monstañas enormes y saltar riscos largisimos..._

**-Algun día esos sueños seran reales**_-Solia desirselo siempre que perdia la esperanza en ella misma...En la cena con su familia siempre discutian, pero este día cambiaria...Por que esta noche...¡Ella escaparia!...Ya tenia todo preparado, su mochila con sus cosas, su espada de cristal de color violeta, traia puesto un pescador de jeans bien claro, zapatillas de color lilas, una remera del fantasmita de "Pacman" y un gorrito de nieve lila con franjas celestes y un pompon violeta...Ya estaba lista para partir...Salto por la ventana y callo sin hacerse daño en el suelo, corrio sin que nadie la viera y al abrir las compuertas una alarma salto...Era la alarma contra Perrosables, la joven corrio todo lo que pudo con los gritos de la gente atras...Corrio hasta llegar a los bosques, alli se sintio mas aliviada pero como era de noche el alivio no duro mucho...Los ruidos en los árboles davan miedo_

**-¿Quien esta alli?...No te tengo miedo!...Hay canijo!**_-Fue retrocediendo de a poco y tropeso con una rama, creo que era alguien y empezo a pegarle a lo que estubiera...Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que era una rama, un silencio inundo todo-_**Cuak**_-Dijo la humana rompiendo el silencio...No quiso demostrar mas sutos asique se paro...Camino hasta que encontro un lugar donde quedarse...Alii armo una pequeña casa con hojas,rocas y palos..._

**{En la mañana, en el bosque}**

_La humana se desperto...Vio al su alrededor y todo parecia tranquilo...Se paro y comenzo a escuchar ruidos, alguien la acechaba...Tomo sus cosas y camino, tenia la foto de su family...Pero algo salto sobre ella y la omvilizo..._

**-¡PERO QUE! Quien eres tu?**

-Contesta tu primero!_-La chica miro la foto de la humana...Y luego miro a la humana-_Mmmm...¿Eres pedofila?

**-Que?...¿Pero que? ¿Por que piensas que lo seria?**

-Mmm...No tengo ni idea xD solo se me ocurrio!

**-Ñaaa! Sal de arriba mio extraña!**_-La humana miro a la chica de pies a cabeza_

-¿QUE TANTO MIRAS?

**-¿Que? Solo que eres...Extraña!**

-WTF? Tu si lo ereees!

**-Pero tienes forma humana...Pero tienes...¿Orejas?**

-Detesto que me miren demaciado y mas personas perver como tu!_-Dijo la chica bufandole a la humana_

**-¿Perver? Soy solo una niña**

-A los 14 no eres tan niña!

**-Grrr! ¿Que insinuas? Almenos no tengo orejas de canguro!**

-Ahora si te vaaa! Asi es mi raza! Maldita perver pedofila!

**-Ok? Ahora si das miedo!**

-Jajajaja eres la primer perver que no me ataca con alagos

**-Ñaaa! Si que estas loca**

-Jajajaja asique humana nop?_-Dijo la chica-gato volando alrededor suyo agarrando un mechon de pelo de la humana_

**-A si es! Humana y tu?**

-Soy una Semi-Felina Magica! Osea que tengo cosas que ni humanos ni felinos comunes tendrian jajajaja! Osea que estas muy debajo de mi

**-Okey? Eres rara amiga**

-Ya me lo an dicho...Hacía donde ivas?

**-Soy una aventurera en busca de peligros y diversion!**_-La felina al oir eso puso cara seria y luego comenzo a reirse como loca, callo al piso de espaldas riendose como loca-_**Oye! ¿De que te ries?**

-Jajajaja por mis santas garras! Me duele mi peluda panzita jajajjajaja! ¿Tu buscas aventuras? jajajajja por favor!_-La gata reia como loca y la humana puso una cara de ¬¬'_

**-Ya enserio felina rara!¿Que te traes?**

-Solo causas risa jajajaja y mas buscando aventuras en zonas asi xD

**-Ta bueno...Un gusto conocerte chica rara pero...Devo partir**_-La humana estaba partiendo. hasta que la felina la detubo_

-Esperate hay boluda!_-La felina la detubo enojada_

**-¡¿QUE?!**

-Yoop voy!_-La humana se exalto al oir eso_

**-¿Estas loca?**

-Solo un poquis pero no es el punto...Me agradas y quiero algo de emocion y...No eh tenido una amiga jamas-Dijo la Semi-Felina itentando desir mas bajo lo ultimo, la humana no puedo evitar sentirse fatal y en su mente penso que tubo que hacer lo correcto

**-Tu ganas...Iras ¬¬'**

-Enserio?_-La humana asintio de mala gana-_¡SIIIIIIIIIII!...Aun no me as dicho tu nombre washa!

**-Luciana pero puedes desirme Luuh**

-Jajajaja soy Angeles pero prefieron Angy nada mas_-Ambas partieron pero el lado malo fue que Angy hablo todo el camino sin dejar de molestar..._

-Ya llegamos...Ya llegamos...Ya llegamos?_-Desia la felina de mala gana_

**-No...¡No!¡Y NO!**_-Dijo perdiendo la pasiencia ya-_**Ademas de que te quejas si puedes volar?**

-De todas formas estoy aburrida y cansada ¬¬'

**-Pues bancatela! Y por favor as silencio una vez en tu vida!**

-No hasta comer algo! Are huelga de hambre!_-La humana estaba a punto de matar a la felina, ya la tenia harta_

**-Escucha...¡En cuanto llegemos a un pueblo comeras me ¿Me oiste?!**

-Okey okey! No te esponjes!_-La humana sigio caminando y la gata volo mas alto y se fue hacía los árboles aburrida,_

**-Aun no entiendo como vuelas**

-Facil...Soy mágica! Osea...Daaa!

**-U.u jamas lo imagine!**_-Dijo la humana sarcasticamente amargada, luego se oyeron ruidos mas alla del bosque, la felina se puso tensa_

-Vampiros...

**-¿Que?**

-Vampiros! Son lo peor! Sus colmillos, su palidez, su forma de andar y ser! Sin mencionar que beben sangre!_-Lo ultimo iso que la Felina tiemble_

**-Genialix *-***

-¿Que? Son malooos!

**-Iremos igual!**

-Estamos jodidas xP_-La humana siguio y atras la Felina,Angy sabía exactamente por que temerles, llegaron a una parte oscura del lugar, eran todas cuevas, Angy iva pegada a la espalda de la Humana, literalmente iva aferrada a su espalda-_Suerte que tengo sombrero asi me protego

**-¿De que serviria un sombre contra vampiros?**

-Eeemmm...Es muy efectivo!_-La humana rio por la idiotez de la felina, todo se tenso...Derrepente alguien se paro frente a ellas...-_¡AAAAAAH! VAMPIROOO!_-Angy se erizo toda y Luuh saco su espada_

**-Atras mio!**_-Y la felina se aferro a su espada-_**ATRAS MIO NADA MAS! No que te peges a mi espalda!**_-La forma salio de la cueva y se dejo ver un poco..._

**YAHOOOOO! EH TERMINADO! Sep...Soy la chica rara ¬¬' Luuh me acogotara por esto jajajajjaja Espero que les guste y pronto aparecera Fiore *-***

**Chaoooo!**


	2. Capítulo 2:Extraño Incendio

**Esta es mi nueva historia...Ok...No sere como Fiore(FioreMarcy) que tiene mil historias y jamas termina ninguna xD**

**Yoop si lo are jajajaj pero tenganmen paciensia hasta que tenga mi netbook sip? Esta historia sera mas sobre mi(AngyCake),Luuh,(LuuhFionna) y Fiore(FiioreMarcy-Aun nose por que las dos "i" en su nombre xD) Los personajes estan en mi deviant sip? Ya les pasare el enlace mas adelante...**

**Hola hola! Segundo cap en el que los traumare, el cap mas esperado por Fiore(FiioreMarcy, sigo sin entender por que la puta segunda I en su nombre ¬¬') y bueno...Empieza lo trauma xD...**

_La sombra se dejo ver...Era una vampira de piel bien palida, su cabello era corto y sus ojos rojos..._

-AAAH! VAMPIRA!_-Angy le revolio una piedra a la vampira!_

_**-HAY! HEY! QUE TE PASA?**__-La gata se escondio atras de la humana aferrando sus garras a la espalda de ella_

**-No eres mala no?**

**-****_Jajajaj ¿Yo? Salvo si me provocan!_**

-No la escuches Luuh! Ella es muy malvada!_-La vampira arqueo una seja y la felina seguia escondida_

_**-Talvez me coma a una felina como aperitivo!**__-Y le enseño sus dientes a la felina y este le bufo..._

**-BASTA YA!**_-Dijo la humana molesta-_**Esta vampira no te ara daño y tu vampira alejate de mi amiga!**_-La vampira miro muy malota a la felina_

-Me da cosa esa vampira...Vallamonos rapido_-Ivan a irse pero la vampira aparecio delante de ellas-_AAAH!

**-Calmate felinaa!**

-Es ellaaa! Manifiestate demonio!_-Angy esta vez le tiro una rama!_

_**-Permiso para estrangular felina!**__-Dijo la vampira enojada!_

**-Se que merece que la maten y mas aun...Pero viene conmigo y no dejare que la dañes**

**_-Aver tranquilas...Mi querer ir con ustedes..._**

**-¿Por que?**

**_-Ñe...Por que..._**

-Es mentira! No la escuches!

**-Calla gata!**_-Angy no estaba muy feliz de llevar a una vampira_

**_-Me siento aburrida de estar aqui en esta cueva todo el tiempo bajo la sombra...Mi querer ir con ustedes_**

-3 Palabras...En-tus-sueños! Jamas iras!

**-Claro que iras!**_-Dijo la humana feliz pero la felina queria degollarla..._

-¿QUEEE? JAMAS!

**-No seas malota! Si ella no va tu tampoco iras**

-Pero yo...Ella..Tu...Grrr esta bien ¬¬'

_**-URRAAA! Parece que seremos amigas felina!**__-Dijo poniendose detras de la felina quien se asusto y se puso detras de la humana, la vampiresa adelante, la humana solo pudo estar en medio de la comfrontacion_

-Maldita! Alejate!

**_-Felina loca!_**

-Vampiresa tonta!

**_-Chica rara!_**

-Mujer orenda!

_**-AHORA TE AS PASADO PULGOSA!**__-La Vampiresa intento atacar a la Felina y la Felina intento arañar a la vampiresa y entre medio la humana que intentaba frenarlas, era imposible deterlas..._

**-AAAH CALLAR!**_-Ambas isieron silencio aterradas-_**No puedo pensar que aremos si estan discutiendo todo el tiempo!**

-Pero ella...

**-Calla! Tu!**_-La humana señalo a la Vampiresa-_**Deja de asustar y quedate quieta...Y tuuu?**_-Señalo a la Felina-_**Deja de quejarte y dale espacio a la Vampiresa ok?**

-Pero...?...Esta bien ¬¬'_-La humana ya al fin tranquila avanzo con las otras detras de ella..._

_El sol ardía de furia...Las pisadas en la arena provocaban mayor ardor alguno en sus cuerpos...El cuerpo de la humana ardia de cansancio y calor, la Felina transpiraba como loka mientras intentaba sostener su largo cabello que asaba su cuello...Por otra parte...La Vampiresa tubo que buscar mucha ropa para resguardarse del gran sol que la redeaba, las 3 caminaban por las gruesas y calientes arenas del desierto...Hoy era un día muy caluroso para Eee y para ellas..._

-Ya llegamooooos?!

_**-noooo-**__-Desian la Humana y la Vampirea juntas..._

-Yaaa?

**_-Noooooo!_**

-Y ahora?

_**-NOOOOO!**__-La Felina seguia molestando y en un momento comenzo a insultar todo a su alrededor y mientras las otras charlaban..._

_**-Siempre es asi?**__-Pregunto Fiore con duda_

**-Asi es...Lo dificil es obligarla a callar y mas cudando esta tan peor tan molesta que putea todo a su alrededor...**

_**-Oooh...Tendremos problemas...**__-La Vampiresa voltio a ver a la Felina que había patiado una roca y se pego tan fuerte que al gritar todo el desirto de Eee pudo escucharla-__**Para ser la ultima Felina no eres muy genia jajaja**_

-Calla! Mi patitaaaaa! Haaaay! Duele duelee!_-La vampiresa largo un suspiro y se acerco a la Felina, esta le bufo cuando Fiore se acerco..._

_**-Calla y dejame ver esa pata!**__-Con enojo la Felina dejo tomar su pata-__**Eres una chillona! Apenas te pegaste y tienes una astilla nomas!**_

-Ñaaa dolio mucho TTnTT

**_-Chillona ¬¬'_**

**-Vamonos almenos que se quieran azar**_-Ambas caminaron ya que el calor no las dejo volar nada..._

_En Los Arbo-Paraguas, bosques enormes que apenas dejaban entrar filtros de Luz...Angy se tiro con facilidad dando muchas vueltas en el pasto feliz..._

-Urraaaaaaaa! ^^

_**-Al fin algo de sombraaa!**__-Dijo la vampiresa quitando todo lo molesto de su cuerpo..._

**-Ñeee! Esto me agoto!**_-Dijo la Humana exausta por todo, tambien se tiro al suelo..._

**_-Eh Garras! ¿Por que te tiras al cesped a dar vueltas?_**

-Es la forma en que mi especia quita rastros de suciedad oh olor de su cuerpo...

**_-Recuerdame no sentarme alli por mi propio bien ¬¬'_**

**-Jajajajajajajaja yo igual!**

-Ja-ja-ja! Sois muy graciosas ¬¬'

_**-Lo sabemos Garras!**__-Dijo la Vampiresa,esta y la humana se echaron a reir mientras Angy ponia un careto de ¬¬''...Terrepente la Felina levanto sus orejas algo rara, mientras Luuh y Fiore charlaban no notaron que Angy se había ido..._

_Los instintos de la Felina la llevaron a un lugar algo claro del bosque...comenzo a escuchar ruidos raros...Al asomar su rostro vio una figura que estaba gritando, este tenia llamas en sus brazos..._

-Noooo! Escapaa! Yo lo detendreee!

**-Estas loko? Pienso ayudarte!**_-La Felina miro con horror la ecena...Un joven de cabello de fuego y otro de cabello negro intentaban apagar el fuego de una aldea de...¿Hongos?...Angy volo a ayudarlos...Tomo a unos pequeños Elfos y los saco de entre las llamas!_

-Descuiden! Ya los tenemos!

**-Ah? Y tu eres...?**

-Ahora no hay tiempo de explicar viejo! Tenemos que ayudar a los Elfos!_-El chico de llamas intento controlar el fuego y el otro de piel palida fue a buscar Elfos...Se acerco a la Felina_

**-Que eres tu?**

-Te lo explicare en cuanto ayudemos a estos pobres!_-Angy dio medio salto hacía la Aldea...Se metio entre las grandes llamas, casi no podía respirar...Comenzo a escuchar gritos pero estos eran de una mujer..._

-ANGYYYYYYYYY!_-Al escuchar eso la Felina se sobresalto y se asusto, olvido contener la respiracion y el humo se metio a sus pulmones dejandola poco a poco sin aire..._

_Chico de piel palida esperaba la salida de la Felina pero esta no dava señales de vida...De entre los arbustos salio una humana y una vampiresa!_

**-Que canijo ocurre aqui?**_-Dijo Luuh molesta, el joven de cabello negro se quedo palido al ver a la humana..._

**-Mi compañero y yo intentamos ayudar a la Aldea de los Elfos pero una chica con orejas salio de entre la nada y ahora esta bajo esas brasas-**_La humana y la vampiresa se quedaron palidas por que de quien se trataba era de su amiga..._

**_-Angy? Acaso esta loca?_**

**-La conocen?**

**-Es nuestra amiga torpeeee!**

_**-Ire por ella!**__-Dijo Fiore entrando a la Aldea en llamas..._

**-Como comenzo esto?**

**-Llegamos y todo estaba en llamas!**

**-Y como se que no an sido ustedes?**_-Recrimino la humana sacando su espada y apuntando a el joven que al parecer podia volar...-_**Eres un vampiro...**

**-Yo...**

-Vosotros 2! Ayuden que no puedo solo!_-dijo el chico de llamas cansado ya...Era mucho fuego...Luuh saco de su mochila un diamante de color rojo...Se lo puso en la frente al joven de Fuego y este se iso mas poderoso absorviendo todo el Fuego y dejando solo humo..._

_Luego salio Fiore cargando sobre su espalda a Angy que estaba inconciente...Luuh corrio a ver a su compañera..._

**_-Esta desmayada..._**

**-Pero...**

**-Solo esta abatida...**_-Dijo el joven Vampiro...El chico de fuego se reincorporo, su cabello se volvio negro con rulos y sus brazos ya no tenia fuego alguno...Quito el diamante de su frente y se lo entrego a la humana..._

Gracias pero...¿Que es exactamente eso?

**-Mi padre lo consigio de su visita al reino del fuego en Ooo y crei que si lo tomaba me serviria...**

-Eso es muy fuerte y logro controlarme y hacerme mas fuerte...

_**-Que hacemos con garras?**__-El joven Vampiro se acerco tocando la frente de la Felina inconciente..._

**-Solo necesita descanzar...**_-La Humana y la Vampiresa miraron con tristesa a su amiga, luego dirigieron su mirada a los jovenes...¿Quienes eran y por que parecian guardar muchos secretos?¿Serian ellos los causantes de esas llamas en la Aldea de hongos?_

**Holiiiiiis! Fin del cap y espero que les alla gustado...Ñaaaa un mosquito me pico el dedo y lo tengo inchado ademas de estar afonica,con gripe,garganta seca, y tosiendo...ñaaaa malos dias peor lo bueno es que se viene el finde largo asique beshitos a todos y muy pronto el cap de Bad Little Boy que los dejara a todos con la boca abierda! No es lo que se esperan eh? ñaa ni yoop lo espere jajajajaaj bye!**


	3. Capitulo 3:Verdades y amistades

**Me sorprende lo rápido que avanzo en esto tanto de personajes como historias...Ok en publicar no tanto así que no me odien ok? En cuanto a el resto de mis noves…Todo ira avanzando de acuerdo a lo que mi compu Ande ok?**

-Ñeee….Mi cabeza_-La Felina abrió de a poco los ojos, estaba muy abatida y exhaustada…._

_**-Buenos días bella durmiente!**__-La Felina miro para un costado dormida y se súper asusto al ver lo que se hallaba delante de ella…_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!_-La Humana entro a la tienda corriendo_

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

_**-Se asusto de la nada!**_

-Vi algo feo!

_**-¿Qué?**_

-¡Tu!

_**-¡Grrrr te arruinaría tus orejas pero recién te recuperas!**__-Luuh solo puso una cara de cansada ante las dos peleadoras, aunque la Felina se notaba triste… ¿Por qué?_

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

**-Pues….Parece que el humo te afecto nada mas….**

-Por alguna razón sentí una voz…Alguien que me llamaba….Dijo mi nombre

_**-Nadie te nombro y estuvo hay Felina loca!**_

-No estoy loca! Digo la verdad!_-Otra media pelea comenzó hasta alrededor de media hora…_

_Luego de media hora al fin salieron las 3…._

**-Recuerden el plan**_-Dijo la humana enfocada en su objetivo_

_**-No me parecen tan…. Malotes**_

-Ñeee….Capas que pedofilos si

**-Angy! Tu crees que todos aquí son pedofilos ¬¬'**_-La Vampiresa se echo a reir como loca, la Humana le pego en la cabeza como señal de que termine con su locura, esta se calmo y puso un careto de malota…. Las 3 se acercaron a los chicos_

-**Miren esooo! El trío volvió parece**_-Dijo el Vampiro burlón, el chico de cabello ruloso le pego en la cabeza también…_

_-Disculpen a mi amigo ¿Si? No es muy… ¡Educado_!_-El muchacho se acerco mas a ellas-__Soy Mariano mis lady's__-Dijo haciendo una reverencia, las chicas miraron raras y el Vampiro se reía en voz baja, la Felina dio un paso en frente…_

-Un gusto Matias! Soy Angy la Semi-Felina Mágica y la Humana es Luuh y la colmillos de allí Fiore_-Mariano miro raro a las 3…_

_-Bien un placer y el vampiro bocón de atrás es Jonny! Es todo un tonto_

**-Ñeee…Solo bromeaba un poco, y raro ver a una Vampiro juntándose con su alimento**

_**-Ñee son mis amigas y creo que algo de hospitalismo te falta Vampiro….**__-Jonny no estaba muy feliz con el comportamiento de Fiore, era algo rara para ser Vampira, Angy se acerco a Mariano…._

-Hey! Te vi haciendo fuego antes…. ¿Que eres?

_-Pues soy un Humano con poderes de fuego… Al usar mucho fuego mi cabello se incendia mucho_ pero aprendo a controlarlo bien….

-Supuse que serias eso, no hay problema pero… ¿Eres el único de tu especie?

_-Único Humano que controla el fuego… Todos me dicen Mat!_

-Jajaja okay "Mat"_-Dijo la Felina remarcando el Mat-_¿Hacia donde se dirigen tu y Colmillos?

_-Pues….. No tenemos a donde ir…_

-Ah? Que lastima…

_-¿Y ustedes?_

**-A la Región Pacifica**_-Dijo la Humana por detrás asustando a ambos…_

_-¿Hasta allí? Queda muy lejos_

**-Además no saben el camino adecuado**

**-De acuerdo a este mapa… Emm…**_-Dijp la Humana comfundiendose…_

_**-Estamos a bastante lejos pero…Vale la pena…**__-Dijo la Vampiresa revisando el mapa y con un poco mas de esperanza…_

_-En la Región Pacifica vive la Princesa Dulzura! Todos la conocen por ser dulce y pacifica con los que no la amenazan…._

**-Lastima que tengamos que quedarnos aquí y no podamos…Ayudar…**_-Dijo Jonny volteándose y poniendo una voz triste pero riendo, Fiore no le creía mucho pero Luuh estaba dudosa,_

**-Me voy a lamentar con esto ¬¬'….Pueden ir si quieren o desean ¬¬'**

_**-QUEEEEE?!**__-Dijeron juntas Fiore y Angy, la Felina comenzó a saltar de alegría…_

-SHIIIIIIIIIIIII! No iremos solaaaaas!_-Dijo festejando la Felina_

_**-Genial….**_

**-Veo que tendrás que aguantarme todo el viaje linda**_-Dijo el Vampiro por detrás de Fiore, molestándola…_

_**-Calla! w**_

_-Muchas gracias chicas__-Dijo Mat en señal de respeto…_

-Ñeee no agradezcas! Todos estamos juntos en esto ahora ^/^_-Dijo la Felina feliz_

**-¿Ya terminaron? Vamonos ¬¬'**

**-Alto hay humana! ¿A dónde quieres ir sin provisiones? Es un viaje largo y peligroso… ¿Quieren morir de hambre? Mas comida para mi**

**-Tienes razón… Deberíamos separarnos para buscar comida, Fiore, Mat y Angy vallan por ese lado ¿Ok? Yo y Chistoso nos iremos por el otro lado :D**

**-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que chistoso?**_-La Humana siguió por que seguro que el Vampiro la seguía… Pues este iba protestando ¬¬'_

***{Grupo 1}***

_Angy, Mat y Fiore estaban en un río bastante correntoso, Iván a pescar…Pues existía un problema….Todos tenían problemas con el agua _

_**-Ja! Ahora si nos jodimos**__-Dijo la Vampiresa_

-De todo justo... ¿Agua? ¿Por qué?

_-A mi no me miren… Mis poderes se desvanecen en el agua y solo seré un simple humano_

-¿Tus poderes desaparecen?

_-Solo por media hora nada mas… Luego se normalizan_

_**-¿Ideas?**_

_Ninguno podía meterse al agua por algún problema… La Felina por alguna razón se sintió presionada…_

-Bien… Yo lo are ¬¬'_-Al meterse la Felina fue protestando ya que el nivel del agua era hasta su cintura pero era bastante correntoso, la Vampiresa se elevo…_

_**-¡Hey Gata! Cuidado…¿Les gusta el salmón? Aquí vienen muchos!**_

_Angy miro bien y era cierto, miles de Salmones venían a su dirección, y en un segundo miles la golpearon al saltar, corrían y corrían y ella detrás intentando atraparlos, había atrapado dos y los había dejado a al orilla donde Mariano los terminaba de matar con apenas una pequeña llamita en su cerebro con solo usar su pulgar… Angy aun seguía en su pesca, algo difícil pero lo intentaba y con éxito funcionaba perfecto_

***{Del Otro Lado Del Río}***

_Alguien espiaba la escena con determinación, Pues no estaba seguro de quienes eran o de que trataban pero se veían amenazantes, pues al Amo de la oscuridad no le agradaba sentirse amenazado…_

-Mmm…¿Amo?¿Que tanto mira?

_Supongo que esos niños… Se ven peligrosos…_

-Por favor…Son solo niños, podemos decirles a los Perrosables que se los coman

_-No es tan simple Graian…-Dijo Rey Oscuro mirando la escena- Pueden parecer peligrosos y talvez lo sean pero aun dudo…_

_La criatura Murcielaga solo miraba tonta esa escena pero algo la izo despertar de sus tonterías…_

-¡Hey! ¿Quién es ella?

_-¡Quien es quien Graian?!_

-Esa niña en el río!

_-¿Esa pescando? Pues… Tiene orejas y piel marrón pero no estoy seguro…_

-La ultima vez que vi a una Felina Mágica fue Michel hace 15 Años ¿Recuerda? Oh fue menos creo…

_-¿Michel? Ella chica que pesca no puede ser una Semi-Felina! Todos están muertos!_

-¿Y si no?

_-La única viva fue Michel y bueno… La mate… ¬¬'_

-Muy raro pero ¿Y? Solo tiene orejas y esa piel oscura pero no tiene cola…

_-Estemos alerta pero por si acaso…-El Rey Oscuro usando su magia rompió un presa de madera haciendo que el agua pase con mas fuerza-Esto la sacara del camino Graian jajajajaja, necesito que averigües quienes son y adonde van… ¡AHORA!_

-¡Bien mi Lord!¡Lo que ordene!_-El Murciélago grande voló bien alto, pues debía averiguar quienes _

_eran ellos…._

***{Grupo 1}***

_La Felina escupía mucho agua, eso hacia a sus amigos reír mucho… Mariano apilaba todos los Salmones que podía y luego llevarían todo, de repente mió el agua mas movida que antes:_

_**-¡Oh no! ¡Hay viene mas agua!**__-Dijo Fiore alarmada_

_-¿Qué? Se ha roto una represa!__-Dijo Mat-__Saca a la Felina de allí_

_**-¡ANGYYYY!¡MIRAAAAA!**_

-¿Queee?

_La Felina volteo a ver y una enrome corriente de agua arrazo con ella, dejándola completamente bajo el agua_

_**-O.o ¿Y ahora que?**_

_-Fiore! Busca como arreglar la represa y yo ayudo a Angy!_

_**-Pero es agua y tu eres fuego!**_

_-¡AHORA!_

_**-Ta bueno ta bueno! No me grites /**__-Y Fiore fui directo a la represa…._

_Mariano salto al agua para buscar a la Felina, pues esta en agua muy onda se supone que se ahogaría…O al menos eso creía Mat, de repente Angy logro sacar su rostro del agua y Mariano logro sujetarla y ambos se aferraron a un tronco que flotaba_

-Se los dije ¬¬' ¡Puaj! Detesto el agua .

_-Al menos estas bien Gata! Ojala que Fiore se apure o ambos nos ahogaremos_

-Descuida…Si muero, pateare su trasero en el Infierno _

_Fiore siguió volando mirando hacia atrás a sus compañeros que intentaban mantenerse vivos, vio la represa destruida…_

_**-Ñeee! ¡¿Esto es una broma verdad?!**__-La Vampiresa dio un suspiro y dio un salto al agua…._

_Angy y Mariano intentaban sujetarse con fuerza por que el tronco se ponía mas pesado cada vez y la marea mas rápida, el intentar resistir era peor cada vez, cada minuto…._

_Cuando casi no podían mas, el agua comenzó a bajar tanto su fuerza como su altura_

-Eh! Esto es sorprendente!

_-Veo que Fiore lo logro!_

-Suerte de principiante jajajaja

_Ambos nadaron hacia la orilla cansados y se tumbaron al suelo, luego llego la Vampireza volando con cara de ganadora_

_**-Ja! Soy increíble ¿No?**_

-Ñeee eres muy inteligente colmillos

_**-¿Están bien?**_

_-Mojados y algo adoloridos pero bien..._

-Ojala que el resto tenga mas suerte que nosotros….Al menos tenemos pescado ¿No?

_**-Yo no diría eso**__-Dijo la Vampireza señalando hacia donde había un oso comiendo el Salmón_

_-Oh no….Genial ¬¬'__-La Vampireza y la Felina se miraron muy convencidas y con una idea en mente_

_**-¿Oso para llevar?**_

-Claro que si_-Dijeron ambas abalanzándose contra el animal_

_-Caníbales ¬¬'__-Dijo mal algo confundido_

***En el bosque***

_Era un lugar algo bien alejado del río….Era un bosque con árboles de diferentes frutos variados, lo que era una búsqueda de provisiones se convirtió en un momento incomodo…._

_Ninguno dijo una palabra desde que comenzó su búsqueda….Un silencio incomodo que avanzo hora tras hora, minuto por minuto, segundo por segundo…. El Vampiro no dejaba de observar a la Humana y la Humana no dejaba de sentirse incomoda_

_Hasta que por fin el Vampiro intento charlar:_

**-¿Crees que esas manzanas sean comestibles?**_-La Humana se sintió nerviosa ante la pregunta de Jonny….El Vampiro fue a averiguar volando hacia los árboles-_**Wow…. Son manzanas doradas… Casi no existen de ellas**_-Dijo hablando casi bajo-_**¡Mira Eso Luuh! ¡¿Habías visto antes estas manzanas?!**_-Luego el Vampiro bajo a la altura de la humana pero sin apoyar sus pies sobre el suelo_

**-La verdad creí que estas manzanas ya no existían mas… ¡Llevémoslas!**_-El vampiro tomo a la Humana subiéndola a su espalda y luego voló hasta el árbol-_**¡AAAH CANIJO! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!**

**-¿Acaso puedes volar? Jajaja solo será para que tomes las manzanas**

**-Ta bueno pero no intentes nada malo ¿Bien?**

_El Vampiro solo rió ante el comentario de la Humana y luego la acerco a las manzanas, ambos recogieron toda la tarde manzanas entre risas y juegos, la Humana no se divertía así hace mucho tiempo, ya estaba atardeciendo y ambos bajaron a encontrarse con los otros_

***Lugar de antigua partida***

_El grupo que había tenido un percance en el río llegaba de su gran y doloroso día… La vampiro llevaba un saco lleno de Salmón y Mariano llevaba otro saco pero con algo muy grande dentro_

_**-No se vale Gata! Tu no llevas nada**__-Dijo la Vampira protestando_

-¿Yyy? Es mejor así, así que calla y carga ese Salmón_-Dijo saltando la Semi-Felina_

_**-Grrr ¬w¬**__-Y Fiore se adelanto_

_-No seria mala idea que ayudes con esto Angy__-Dijo Mariano cansado pero relajado_

-Es que…. Bueno ¬¬'_-Ayudo a Mariano a cargar la enorme bolsa pero cuando la tomo sola la bolsa se callo sobre ella estampillándola sobre el suelo_

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Debiste tener cuidado!__-Dijo el Chico muriéndose de risa y quitando de enzima esa bola-__Será mejor que yo la lleve ¿Si?_

-Ñaa! No sirvo para trabajo… Jamás lo eh echo en mi vida

_-¿Detestas el trabajo?_

-Pues si…. 300 años y aun lo odio

_-¿Qué?_

-Nada!_-Y la Felina se puso roja_

_-¿A que te refieres con 300 años?_

-Se que jamás debí decirlo pero bueno…Todos son mis amigos y les debo una explicación de por que soy Semi-Felina TTwTT_-Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas-_Esperare a la noche para decirles

_Mat quedo algo mareado ya que mucho no puedo entender pero lo que si entendió es que esta Felina tenia mas de los años que debía tener…. ¿Qué escondía?_

_El grupo del río se encontró con el grupo del bosque pues… La Humana y el Vampiro los miraron raro por estar mojados…_

_**-No pregunten ¬w¬**__-Dijo Fiore algo molesta y escurriendo su pelo_

**-Ta bueno… Que bueno! Tenemos de comer ya**_-Dijo la Humana feliz_

_La fogata fue encendida por Mariano, Fiore charlaba con Jonny sobre cosas de Vampiros, Angy y Luuh revisaban la comida_

-¡Wow! ¡Estas manzanas Doradas son increíbles!

**-Fueron difíciles de conseguir pero ta bueno… Lo hicimos**

-Suenas a Dora la Exploradora asep ¬¬'

**-Dora Dora la Violadora! Jajajajja**

-Jajajaja Tarada!

**-Haber esto….**_-Abrió un saco-_**Wow! Salmón en buen estado**_-Luego abrió el otro saco_

-Yo no lo aria si fuese tu_-Pero la Felina lo dijo muy tarde pues la Humana abrió el saco_

**-¡HAY CANIJOOO! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESOOOOO?!**_-Grito histérica Luuh_

_-¿Eso?__-Dijo Mariano señalando a la bolsa-__Es un oso que atraparon las caníbales de tus amigas ¬¬'_

**-¿Están lokas?**

_**-¿Por qué? El oso se come**__-Dijo Fiore acercándose a la bolsa con Jonny_

**-¿Cómo canijo van a comer oso? Están lokos**

_-Pues si que lo están por que les dije que no y lo trajeron igual_

-Haber "Sabelotodos"….¿Quieren morirse de hambre? Será mejor comer este oso esta noche y la mañana (Si es que dura) y el resto llevarlo_-Dijo molesta Angy_

**-La Chica Orejas tiene razón, todo esto es lo único que tenemos para el viaje así que comencemos a racionar ¿Bien?-**_Dijo Jonny dándole la razón a la Felina_

_Todos estaban sentados ya comiendo su pedazo de carne, era difícil para Mariano y Luuh comerlo peor para el resto no había problema ya que se lo casi devoraron, Mariano le pego un codazo a Angy haciendo referencia a lo que debía decirles, la Felina bajo la cabeza pero luego soltó su alimento_

-Eemmmm…. ¿Chicos? ¡Hey todos!

_**-¿Qué pasa Garras? x3-**__Dijo la Vampira riendo_

-Luego hablaremos de los apodos ¬¬' pero ahora debo contarles mi verdad….¡Todos se preguntaban el por que era la única Semi-Felina! Mi historia no tiene un buen comienzo pero si un presente…

**-¿Ah? Que ocultas**_-Dijo Luuh sospechando_

-Pues no siempre eh sido una Felina y no siempre viví 14 años….Era tan solo una Humana de 14, era principio de año y bueno…Mis 15 serian a mitad de año…Desgraciadamente no la pasaba bien con mi familia, paliaba con mis 2 hermanos y los súper odiaba, mas a al mayor, la relación con mis padres jamás me gusto, tenia a mi fiel amigo Matt, mi caniche….Todo no iba muy bien pero podía aguantarlo, pero jamás pude predecir que mi vida cambiaria para siempre…. Ese día tuve una feroz pelea con mi madre en el que ella se paso diciéndome inútil y bueno…Me moleste mucho, Salí de la casa cargando a mi cachorro que apenas tenia un año -**(N de A: Al año, los animales ya son adultos)-**Me fui furiosa de casa, corrí todo lo que pude ya que mi madre ordeno ir a buscar y así fue, mi hermana mayor me venia persiguiendo los talones, llegue hasta un bosque y perdí a mi hermana, me senté a llorar diciendo que mi vida era una mierda…_-Al contar la historia la Felina lloraba horriblemente-_Quería morirme a toda costa pero jamás quise que ese deseo fuera real… Matt comenzó a Ladrar! Seguro vio algo en el árbol así que llame la atención de mi cachorro y lo abrase, mire para arriba y algo me ataco, cuando mire era alguien con una túnica negra y de manos solo tenia humo, me tomo del cuello y casi me ahorcaba, no podía hacer nada… Luego me soltó contra el árbol. Me quede adolorida, todo su humo se movió en forma de magia y cuando esa magia estuvo a punto de darme un justo le dio a un felino que luego me dio a mi….Una luz ilumino todo, no sabia en ese momento que pasaría conmigo… Al despertar me sentía extraña, pues sentía algo extraño…Mire mi piel y era suave y peluda, me pare de repente y casi me caía….Tenia una cola, estaba asustada y mas por que alrededor mió había mucha nieve… Corrí a mi casa pero al llegar solo me encontré con una zona desierta….El lugar donde vivía ya no fue lo que conocía, me asuste mucho e incluso llore….Pues comencé a pensar….Ni no me hubiese paleado con mi madre nada de esto hubiese pasado….De todas formas siempre la quise y siempre la querré…

_Los ojos de todos los que estaban allí estaban todos húmedos, las lagrimas que no paraban de caer eran muchas, incluso los mas duros fueron los mas débiles en ese momento…_.

_**-No lo sabíamos…**__-Dijo Fiore_

**-No te lo merecías**_-Agrego Luuh_

_-Estamos contigo__-Dijo Mariano_

**-No quiero ser aguafiestas pero…¿Qué paso con tu hogar?**_-Dijo Jonny_

-Desapareció…Al llegar no había nada…. Mis padres no estaban, solo montañas habían…_-Dijo Angy secando sus lagrimas_

_**-Con razon….**_

**-¿Que?**_-Pregunto la Humana tras la afirmación de la Vampireza_

_-A si es…. El hielo debió congelarlos de manera en que ni envejezcan…Por eso no te sentís cambiada… El tiempo paso pero seguiste igual y sobre lo otro…Ese hechizo debió mutarte tras ese felino que se cruzo_

-Eso tiene mas explicación…

**-¿Y tu perro?**

-¡MATT! ¡LO HABIA OLVIDADO! Capas este muerto…

_**-Si el animal se congelo contigo de seguro esta bien….**__-Dijo Fiore calmando a Angy_

**-No podemos volver, debemos ir a la Región Pacifica**_-Dijo la Humana molesta_

_-No estaria mal volver…_

**-¿Por una mascota?**_-Dijo molesto Jonny criticando a Mariano_

-Es mi compañero! Y sin en el…Yo no soy nadie…Es la única familia que me queda_-Todos no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por Angy…Ella tenia razón….Era su mascota y era lo único que tenia…_

**-Esta bien…Iremos a primera hora mañana…**_-Dijo Luuh apoyando la causa_

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_-Dijo Angy saltando sobre Luuh y abrazándola, luego a Fiore y Mariano-_A ti no Vampiro, aun no me agradas_-Dijo abrazando muy fuerte a el resto_

_-Yaaaa! Nos vas a matar del amor!_

-Lo siento_-Dijo la Felina soltándolos….Luego se disponieron a dormir, y Angy con la esperanza de que su mejor amigo y mascota volviera hacia ella._

**Aleluya nop? Espero que les alla gustado! Hace rato que no publico y es por mi estupida comp….Igual les pasare el link de mi DeviantArt asique…. **** gallery/**

**Bueno y algo mas…Emmmm…. Gracias a Fiore,Luuh y Mariano por apoyarme y tenerme paciencia ok? TKM! Chaito *w*/**

_!_


End file.
